Clowns, Carnies and Corndogs, Oh,My!
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: While exploring an abandoned carnival, two friends come in contact with some spooky stuff and a couple of familiar faces. Armed with just their handheld cameras and flashlights, they seek answers to questions unknown. Join in on an episode of "Ghostfacers" to see if they make it out in one piece.


**A/N: It's Friday the 13** **th** **! Comes along only so often, and adds a little spooky inspiration. While searching through some of my old files, I came across this old RP session my roommate and I had done a few years back. Decided to tweak it a bit to fit it into a story format and post it on here.**

 **This was based on the group known as "Ghostfacers" from the hit series Supernatural. We used to sit around a joke about creating characters and having them interact with Dean and Sam. This is just a little something we threw together one night. Hope you enjoy our 'spoopy' adventure!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to any of the Supernatural franchise nor do I profit from writing this. It's just for fun.**

 **Carnies, Clowns and Corndogs…Oh, My**

 **A Ghostfacers Adventure**

The sun was setting fast, falling behind the abandoned tents and broken rides. Two figures walked side by side, each holding a personal camcorder in their hand.

"Here we are!" Lottie spoke with a giggle as she pointed towards the sight beyond the old rusted fence. "The Super. Haunted. Abandoned. Carnival!" She made sure to emphasize each word.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and scoffed as she stepped next to her friend, looking through the chains and into the park. "Says the guys. I doubt there's anything actually out here."

Lottie shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not, but look at it, it's so spoopy! I bet you there are tons of creepy spirits" She laughed as she pulled her pack back further up her shoulder, than shuddered and looked towards her companion. "Let's just hope there are no...clowns"

"Don't even joke about that Lottie." Vanessa glared at her friend as she adjusted the screen on her camera "Clowns give me the creeps!

Sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry towards her friend, Lottie flipped a bit of her red hair over her shoulder and reached a hand out towards the wire fence, wrapping her fingers around the rust and giving it a hard tug. "So, how are we supposed to get in? There's a heavy chain wrapped around the gate."

Vanessa bent forward to examine the chain, some of her dark ebony hair falling into her face. "Look here" she said reaching out a grabbing the chain "There's a spot already cut. Looks like the guys have beaten us in to the park already" She sighed a pulled the chain from the fence, letting it fall to the ground with a series of loud clatters.

"Ness!" Lottie attempted to stop the last of the metal from falling, but it was to no avail. It slipped clumsily through her fingers. "Shhh! You're making too much noise!"

Vanessa quickly lifted the latch and pulled the gate open with one hand while her camera was tightly gripped and held up in the other. She could hear as Lottie cringed behind her at the loud squeaking sound of the large gate. Vanessa shrugged "Well, so much for sneaking in unnoticed"

She carefully stepped over the fallen branches and rocks that were on the ground and shuffled forward, camera held up high and recording the entrance of the old park. Behind her Lottie made her way over the debris and adjusted her camera in her hand, she walked in a slow circle to film everything around them.

"Those boys will be so focused on winning, I doubt they even heard any of that" Lottie said with a grin as she turned her camera off, satisfied with her opening footage.

Making sure to get a full shot of the park on her screen, Vanessa flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her green eyes and camera towards Lottie. "Very true. So, do you want to do the opening for the vlog, or do you want me to?

After thinking for a moment, Lottie smiles and points towards Vanessa. "I'm pretty sure that I did it last time, so it's your turn for an opener" She turns her camera back on and points it at Vanessa.

Clearing her throat, Vanessa looks towards the camera and readies herself for a dramatic opening to their part of the story. "Hello viewers and welcome to another web installment of Ghostfacers! I'm Vanessa and tonight we are here after hours to explore an abandoned theme park, better known by the locals as 'Nightmare Land'"

Lottie giggles at the name as she continues to film.

"It is said that these grounds hold the tortured souls of many who one day just vanished" Vanessa continued to speak as she walked backwards and pointed at various objects. "Perhaps it was a curse, but most believe it was the greedy park owner who took his own life on these very grounds. Was it an act of madness, or just abandonment? Stay tuned to find out." She held her pose, staring in the direction of the camera with a serious look on her face.

"And cut" Lottie said with a smile. "That was really good Ness, but you do know all the old newspapers said that the owner died of a heart attack? Not suicide"

Vanessa pulled her pack up her shoulder and grinned at Lottie. "Yeah, but it sounds more creepy if they think he offed himself on purpose. Heck, he probably died from eating too many Twinkies"

"Hey, don't hate on Twinkies!" Lottie huffed and pointed a judgmental finger at Vanessa, her blue eyes squinting towards her friend. "They are both satisfying and delicious"

Raising her hand in defense, Vanessa grins. "I'm just saying...seems like everywhere you look in this place, there's a fried something station. No wonder people think this place is haunted, all the cardiac arrest spots" She turned her camera on and began pointing it around at all the grungy food booths.

Lottie pushed the sad-but-true comment from her mind and continued to follow her friend through the park. Their boots crunched on the dirt road beneath the feet as they both turned their cameras and focused on different spots around them. "Hey maybe we should check out the dead guys old office, perhaps we'll something of interest" she spoke up while continuing to walk.

"Eh, sure. Might as well." Vanessa nodded once "Any idea where it is?"

Lottie shook her head. "I dunno. I was hoping you would know"

Pointing her camera ahead, Vanessa shook her head "No clue, but it's getting dark fast. We better get out our flashlights"

The girls stop and both pull their packs from their shoulders, digging through them briefly before pulling out a handheld LED flashlight.

"Let's start over here I guess" Vanessa zips up her pack and pulls it back onto her shoulder before clinking on her flashlight and veering off to the left.

Lottie, smiles while shinning her flashlight around "Do you think the power is still on?"

"Oh, that's a grand idea" Vanessa says sarcastically "Hey ghosts and freaks, look at us just standing under a light. We're right here in the open"

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Lottie pouts as she stops walking and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm just thinking out loud is all"

Vanessa sighed and turned around, pointing the light at her friend as watched as she continued to glare. "I'm not being mean Lottie, I'm being logical. This place has been closed for almost 60 years" She turns and holds her light forward once more "Anyways, it looks like there's some kind of trailer up here by the trees"

Quickly forgetting about her sulking moment, Lottie giggles and runs past Vanessa "I'll race ya there!"

"Wait for me! I can't run fast in these boots" Vanessa holds her light in front of her and follows behind her friend.

Reaching the trailer first and running up the creaky steps, Lottie throws her fist in the air in victory and watches Vanessa continue to clomp towards the steps. "Come on slow poke!"

Vanessa huffs "I'm coming, I'm coming" She adjust the bag on her shoulder and holds the light up "I have some of the heavier equipment in my bag" She stops at the bottom of the steps before carefully walking up them, each step creaks as rust rattles to the ground like sawdust. "Jeez these are really worn out, you're lucky you didn't fall through them"

"Yeah, yeah" Lottie waves a hand a reaches towards the bun on her head, pulling out a hair pin to pick the lock.

Vanessa moves closer and shines light on lock "Hurry, it's getting dark fast"

Her fingers twist as her other hand pushes on the door, she placed her camera back into her pack upon arriving at the dilemma of the locked door. "Voilà!" She exclaims happily when they hear a loud click and the door is pushed open.

Lottie shines her light into the dark room, seeing mismatched furniture, a large wooden desk and various boxes with handwriting scribbled on them. "Whoa! You're still recording all this, right?"

"Yeah, never turned my camera off, just in case" Vanessa holds her light out and adjusts the lens setting for the darkness.

"This is so cool!" Lottie gasps, peeking her head in and looking around.

Vanessa sighs loudly "I guess. It kinda smells weird in here though" She steps to the side and lets Lottie walk in before her. "I hope there aren't any bats or other critters hiding in here..."

Lottie giddily walked in, shining her flashlight around while heading over to one of the desks." Look at all this stuff they just left here"

Vanessa cautiously scans the floor for rot before she walks slowly over to Lottie, being sure to leave the door open. "Look for any kind of document that has a date, our viewers like that kind of stuff for proof" They start scanning the desk with their flashlights.

Looking through the piles of papers quickly, the girls realize that there is nothing of interest on the desk. "Hmmm, yep it's all junk" Lottie sighs.

Vanessa turns from the desk and starts digging through one of the boxes on the floor "Just a bunch of old game prizes and receipts." She scans the boxes with her camera as she speaks "Well shoot. Maybe there's a power box for the park somewhere around here. Worth a try" Vanessa stands up and wanders towards the back of the trailer.

Meanwhile, Lottie decides to sit down on one of the old chairs and pull her camera back out. She clears her throat while she turns it on before pointing the camera at herself. "Well, so far we got nothin'. Let's just hope that the guys got some action shots or this trip is going to be a very boring webisode" she fake frowns at the camera before giggling and turning the camera back to the objects of the room.

"Hey Lottie, c`mere. I think I found something!" Vanessa yells from the back of the trailer.

Lottie jumped up quickly with a smile and headed to the back. "What did you find?"

Vanessa stood at the end of the room pointing her flashlight and camera at the corner where it appears there is a noose hanging. "I thought the papers said the old man had a heart attack. You sure it wasn't a suicide?"

"That's what the internet said" Lottie held up her camera and focused on the knotted rope in the corner. She started to pan around the room when she felt and tap on her shoulder. "What?" she asked absentmindedly.

Vanessa looked over at Lottie, still filming the noose "What, 'what'? I didn't say anything"

"But you just tapped my shoulder right...?" Lottie asked slowly.

Staring Lottie in the eyes, Vanessa shook her head once "Um, no. My hands are holding my flashlight and camera..."

Both girls stared at each other for a moment in wonder.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Vanessa asked with a whisper.

Lottie nodded quickly a few times "Y-yeah, I think so" she stuttered.

Vanessa continues to stare at her friend, watching as their breath comes out in soft white puffs. "Lottie, I don't think we're alone in here..." she grins and makes sure her camera is still recording.

"Should I pull out the thermal camera?" Lottie asks, looking past Vanessa to see the noose swinging in the corner. She quickly pulls her pack from her shoulder and sets it on the floor, using her light as a guide to dig through the equipment.

"Uh, yeah" Vanessa follows Lottie's actions and reaches for her own pack. "I'm gonna try to grab my recorder and get an EVP"

Lottie smiles, pulling out the thermal and checking it for a reading. "This is so awesome!"

"So, do you wanna commentate what's happening right now for the webisodes while I set up some equipment?" Vanessa asks while she continues to pull stuff from her bag.

Nodding happily, Lottie smiles and scans around the room, pointing her camera down at the thermal reader.

Vanessa readies all her equipment, clipping the recorder on her bag and pushing a series of buttons. After a few beeps and a blinking red light indicating that it's doing its job, she holds up her camera and points it in Lottie's direction. "'Kay, I'll record while you ask questions"

Moving back through the trailer with lights in hand, Lottie and Vanessa head back towards the desk, seeing as that's the only room with any kind of seating. Nodding towards her friend, Lottie scoots onto the desk and crosses her ankles in front of her.

"Just tell me when" She fixes her hair around her shoulders and slides her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Vanessa flips off her flashlight, tucking it into her back pocket and switches to thermal mode on the camera before pressing a series of buttons on the side to record properly. "Alright, we're set, I can see you in thermal and the EVP recorder is going. Go for it" She points the camera towards Lottie and waits.

Lottie does a little salute to the camera and smiles "Okay Facers, so get this; we are currently in the trailer that we believe was once owned by the man in question tonight. Some strange things have recently happened in here, and now we are going to attempt to catch some of it on film." She made it a point to glace over her shoulder before looking back at the camera. "So this is a question for the spirit or spirits in this room with us; Can you give us a sign you are here?"

"Aside from "shoulder touching" or making noise" Vanessa added. "Our viewers need to see ghostly proof...or you're just a fake, and we're a little overactive. I shouldn't have had that large caramel macchiato beforehand"

Lottie nodded as she waited. "Yeah, we do tend to overreact and act a little…" she stopped, turning her head to where something hit the wall forcefully. Oh, my gawsh, Vanessa are you getting this?!" she pointed towards where the sound had come from.

Vanessa panned her camera quickly towards the sound. "Oh, yeah!"

"So maybe we should move over there more, closer to that spot?" Lottie asks, but just as she finishes talking, the chair behind her suddenly rolls to the other side of the room as if violently being shoved. "Holy shit!"

Vanessa shrieks as she jumps to the side, the chair nearly colliding with her "Hey! Watch it asshole!"

"Don't piss it off!" Lottie tells Vanessa "See if you can see anything in the thermal" She is still sitting on the desk but now has her legs pulled up as if something might grab them.

"Yeah, just a sec" Vanessa pans around room with her camera in hand "Where are you, you bastard?" The temperature drops exceedingly in a matter of seconds. She stops with the camera pointed directly in front of Lottie "Ah, shit…"

Lottie gulps loud and stares directly at Vanessa "It's right behind me isn't it?" she whispers.

Vanessa just nods her head a few times, keeping the camera pointed directly at Lottie as she stares with a look of unknowing planted on her face. The figure doesn't seem to be moving, just standing in place. Lottie launches herself from the desk and runs to stand behind Vanessa.

Holding her camera in same spot, Vanessa finds her voice and hopes it's loud enough to be heard on film. "Are you the guy that died in here?"

But before they can get a reply, there is a large gust of wind that slams the door shut causing both of the girls to scream and turn their heads. When they turn back, the ghost is gone, but there is a crumpled piece of paper sitting on the desk where Lottie had been sitting.

"Shit" Vanessa swore, panning around the room quickly for any sign of paranormal activity. "He's gone. What's on the desk though?"

Shaking her head "I'm not checking it out, you check it out!" Lottie clutched her camera close to her chest as her eyes franticly searched around the room.

Vanessa sighed loudly. "Fine. Just be sure to keep the camera on me" She started walking towards the desk with a hand extended. Lottie quickly turned on her camera and pointed it at Vanessa, making sure to keep her in focus. "Damn, it's freezing right here!" She quickly snatched the paper from the desk and started to unfold it. "It looks like some old flier, but I can't see. Let's go out and see if there's any better lighting"

They move in sync towards the door, shoving it open and stepping onto the porch. Vanessa holds the paper in front of her as she carefully moves down the steps from the trailer and looks around the empty grounds. She points to a lit lamppost that they hadn't noticed before. "There, it seems there's some light on over by the old Ferris wheel" She beckons for Lottie to follow her, and the girls start to jog towards the spot.

Vanessa stops under dim light and pulls flier open fully "Yup, it's for the park back in its heyday. Seems as if there was a traveling freak show that came through" She holds the flier up for the camera before handing it over to Lottie so she too can read it. "Maybe we should check it out"

Reading the paper through her camera lens, Lottie wonders confused. "What does a freak show have to do with a possible murder?" he gasps dramatically "Do you think they killed him to get free cotton candy?!"

Vanessa stares at Lottie in disbelief. "Really?"

"What. I like cotton candy" Lottie smiles with a shrug.

"You like all sugar" Vanessa chuckles "No, I'm saying, maybe the ghost in the trailer was part of the show, that would explain why he's so angry. Anyways...let's go to the back of the park and look for anything we can film"

Nodding in agreement, the girls readjust their equipment before turning back to the dirt road and towards the old tents in the back of the park. They start an even pace, holding their cameras up and panning around as they make their way further into the grounds.

Vanessa stops and starts to look around "Holy shit, look at all this creepy stuff!" She gets closer to a display lined with jars of disfigured animals and human remains.

"OH, MY GOD!" Lottie yells from behind her.

"WHAT?" Vanessa spins with camera in hand and stares at Lottie "What is it?!"

Lottie holds up a stuffed dragon from behind one of the game booths. "It's so cute!"

Vanessa stares incredulous at her friend, holding a hand on her chest "Cheese and rice you gave me a mini heart attack over an effin' stuffed animal? Dammit Lottie, I thought you saw another creeper!"

"Sorry" Lottie shrugged and hugged the dragon to her chest. "I think he's cute"

Vanessa looked at the large plushie and sighed while running a hand through her long dark hair "Well, let's scope out the area and try to find something of interest. Just don't lose sight of each other, got it?"

With a quick thumbs-up, Lottie nodded and pulled her flashlight forward. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"I don't really know to be honest. That creepy spook just left this flier on the desk" Vanessa answered, holding up the paper to examine it better in light.

Pointing her flashlight at the paper, Lottie stepped closer to Vanessa "Well, what does the paper say? Anything interesting?"

Vanessa brought the paper close to her face before pulling it back again. Not quite knowing why, she felt a little compelled to smell it for some reason. Just smelt like old paper. "Um...not much out of the ordinary for back then I guess. The date is worn out though. All I can make out is the 19...wait, check this out! She excitedly turned the paper towards Lottie and pointed at small writing in corner

Lottie places her hand over her mouth and gasps. "Wait, I don't see anything"

Vanessa rolls her eyes "I swear Lottie, I think you need stronger glasses" She holds the paper closer to her friends face, pointing to the spot. "Look right here, there's a note written in dark ink. I didn't notice it before."

"Oh, I see it now!" Lottie giggles as the paper touches her nose.

Vanessa pulls the paper back and begins reading it out loud _"Take heed the warning written in red seen only by the face of a Full moon's light. Beware J.W_ " She pauses and stares at the message. "It's a damn riddle. Ugh...I am not in the mood for games!"

"Who the heck is J.W?" Lottie asks.

"Don't know." Vanessa shrugs. "Maybe the spiteful spook in the trailer. Did that news article release any other names of "victims" of the ghost before it was shut down?"

Lottie tapped her chin as she thought about it "I don't remember…"

"Well, did you bring it with you?" Vanessa asked hopeful.

Nodding with enthusiasm "Yeah. It's in my back pack" Taking her bag off and setting it on the ground, Lottie began pulling out a various electrical pieces, along with three more smaller carnival prizes she also took. "Got it in here somewhere" she mumbled. Finally her fingers grasped the folder she had been searching for. "Found it!" she yelled triumphantly while holding it towards Vanessa.

"Did you smuggle some old cotton candy in there too?" She laughed as she watched her friend shove all the equipment and stuffed animals back into her pack.

Lottie flipped her hair back with a scoff. "No, but I got Twinkies" she grinned at her friend.

"Eww. Those things aren't natural" Vanessa held her hand out for the folder as friend stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey, it's a souvenir" Lottie stood and dusted her jeans off, flinging her pack over her shoulder and picking up her camera and flashlight. "I'm going to look around a bit while you read"

Vanessa nodded and examined the area quickly "Okay, but don't wander too far and holler if you find anything"

"Aye, aye Captain" Turning from Vanessa, Lottie holds up her camera and flashlight and starts towards one of the big tents.

Vanessa turns towards an old broken barrel and uses it for table, pulling out bits of newspaper clippings with Lottie's handwriting in various places. She begins talking to herself in a hushed tone, thinking out loud. "Okay, who the hell are you J.W?"

Meanwhile...Lottie has wandered into an old tent and is curiously looking around.

"Woah, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be" Her voice echoes around in the emptiness as she shines her flashlight around and records what she is seeing. "Looks like something big might have lived in this tent" she commentates.

Vanessa is shining light over papers as her eyes scan the small bits of information from when the show was famous. "Uh, bearded woman; those are still around. It's called shaving. Men do it all the time..." She continues to mumble as she reads on. Growing mildly frustrated, she flips through more of the notes. "C'mon dammit! There's got to be something in here..." She spots a small article circled next to a picture of the printed flier "Bingo!" Vanessa holds up the paper and quickly begins to read the article.

Lottie is exploring in the far end of a tent and starting to get really creeped out by some of the sights. "Come on Lottie you can do this, you are a Ghostfacer!" She moves her hand in front of her face in a short of cheer motion that the team made up.

Vanessa, finishes reading the article and easily puts the pieces together. "Holy shit! What an asshole..." She feels a cold breeze on her back, shuffling all of the papers. Turning with the light in her hand, she gasps. "Lottie? Is that you?" There's only silence "Get it together Ness. It's only a night breeze." Watching over shoulder, she collects papers into a pile and stuffs them back into the folder.

Lottie, deciding to go back and find Vanessa, turns around to see someone enter the tent. "Vanessa is that you? Feeling the temperature drop, her flashlight starts to flicker. "Oh, cheese and crackers. Not now!" She smacks the flashlight a few times, hoping for it to turn back on.

Vanessa is quickly shoving papers into her pack when she hears a loud scream from behind her. "Lottie?!" She spins and points flashlight towards scream "Charlotte, where are you?!" Feeling panic as the temperature drops and her light goes dim, Vanessa starts to run in the direction Lottie had gone. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit! This cannot happen when we're separated!"

Lottie is standing in the middle of the tent, watching as dark figures move around her. They seem to be whispering, but she's too focused on reaching for her pack to understand them. Quickly grabbing the tin of salt from the side pocket of her bag and throwing a handful at the figures, watching as they scream and dissipate. "Oh, hell no!" She turns, sprinting out of the tent and screams "Vanessa!"

Vanessa was sprinting towards the screaming "Charlotte! Where are you?" Out of nowhere, a mist swirls around her ankles. Her body suddenly collides with a dark shadow of a figure and falls backwards landing on the ground. "What the fu-" Vanessa stops mid-sentence as she stares in horror at the faceless sight in front of her. "Oh, my God!" Quickly reaching for her pack and supplies, but it's too far from her reach. The figure raises a hand towards her as she hears Lottie calling her name. "Lottie, I'm over here! Hurry!" Her eyes stay locked on the figure and hand reaching towards her.

"Vanessa!" Lottie sees the dark shadow hovering and throws another handful of salt. It shrieks and disappears into the mist. She runs to her friend "Are you alright

Vanessa stares at the spot where the shadow was before looking up at her friend. "Y-yeah, it didn't touch me" she places a hand on her chest, trying to settle her breathing. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know" Lottie offers a hand to help her friend up "But there were a bunch more in the tent and...oh shoot! I dropped my camera in the tent"

Vanessa looks down at her camera still in her hand. "Shit my battery is dead! I don't know how much actually recorded. She bent over and picked up her pack, slinging it over her shoulder. "Maybe we can use our phones for more footage." She started to dig through her bag for her cell phone. "Oh wait, I found this!" Vanessa handed the slip of paper to Lottie, Pointing to her discovery. "It seems J.W stands for Jonas Whittaker, a German millionaire who bought out this land back in 1926"

Looking over the paper, Lottie just nods. "Would ya look at that. J.W. Lets go get my camera and see if it caught those things attacking me. Maybe then we can start putting all this together"

Vanessa nods in agreement. "Okay, but keep your phone handy in case we see anything else" She reaches into side pocket of bag and pulls out a bag of salt. "Just to be on the safe side" Shakes bag towards Lottie.

Pulling out her phone, Lottie nods and both girls start to walk to the tent she previously been in, comparing similarities in both their experiences.

"But those things only showed up after I went into the tent, nothing before that. Do you think it is connected to that riddle we found?" she asked as they followed the path.

Vanessa sighed loudly. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

They both stopped at the entrance of the tent. Shining their flashlights and listening hard for any kind of movement. If there really was something lurking in the dark, they would catch it, before it caught them.

"Where were you at when you dropped it?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"I'm not sure" Lottie tried to remember "But I was standing over there when heard something come into the tent"

Agreeing in unison, both girls pointed their flashlights to one of the far corners of the tent and began searching around the area. Lottie was positive that it must be somewhere on the ground, but she didn't remember dropping it. Only grabbing for her salt and running towards the exit.

"I'm such a scatter brain!" Lottie smacked herself in the forehead and she scanned the ground. "I bet that I didn't even get any of the cool stuff on tape, just the junk beforehand"

Vanessa was searching around some old wooden chairs, hoping to find the device quickly "It's alright Lottie, I'm sure it still picked up something worth viewing"

With a sigh Lottie bent and lifted up a piece of torn fabric from the corner of the tent "I sure hope so, or I just had a heart attack for nothing"

"That's not true" Vanessa shook her bangs from her eyes "We both had an experience that was paranormal, and that's more than the guys can say" she held up her hand for a high five.

Giggling, Lottie jumped up and hit the palm of her friends hand. "Right. Even though we both probably peed a little in our pants, that was still pretty awesome. Look!"

Vanessa turned her head and watched as Lottie jogged past her and ran over to what looked to be on old stage. Sitting on the floor and centered right in the middle was Lottie's handheld camcorder, the red light blinking.

"Here it is" Lottie scooped up the camera and examined it. "Funny, I don't remember setting it down on this stage thingy" Her eyes scanned around the empty floor, taking in the sight of various props and instruments lying around. Vanessa held her camera up and recorded the stage as well.

"Where you standing on the stage when you saw the figures?" She asked as she continued to film.

Lottie shook her head a few times and began to rewind the film on her camera. "Nah uh. I was over in that corner looking at the shiny bobbles on the ground. I think they used to be some kind of decoration"

"Huh. Weird" Vanessa shrugged. "Anyways, we should let the viewers know what's going on so far, now that we have your camera back"

Nodding a few times, Lottie turned her camera screen towards Vanessa "Okay" she said slowly, "But you might want to look at this first"

Vanessa moved to stand closer to Lottie and see the small screen on the camera, they both watched in awe. The film picked up the exact moment that Lottie had run from the tent, Vanessa's voice faint in the background. It seemed as if the camera had been picked up from it's spot and now was moving towards the stage, the heavy sounds of footsteps echoing on the tape. The screen blinked white a few times and when the picture cleared that stage was full of performers. All in costume, running to their places and dancing to the soft sound of music, almost as if a music box were playing. There was no dirt, no rot, just life.

It seemed as if everyone was having a wonderful time, when suddenly they all stopped and stared in the direction of the camera. The girls watched as fingers pointed and mouths moved, all in unison.

"What are they saying?" Vanessa whispered, leaning closer to the camera.

"I can't tell" Lottie fumbled with a button on the side, trying to turn up the volume.

The performers started to back away from the stage, becoming dirty, raged and transparent until they were looking at a picture of how the stage looked now. The camera moved forward, being set down and turned to face out. The same shadow they had seen in the office moved in front of the camera and pointed towards the entrance. "He's coming" The shadow uttered in a deep gurgling voice, and disappeared from view. The next shot was of the two of them walking into the tent with their flashlights held in their hands and looking for the camera.

Lottie sucked in a slow breath and closed the screen of her camera before staring at Vanessa with big blue eyes.

"Holy shit." Vanessa whispered. "That was so vivid, it almost looked real"

"Yeah, but what were those people saying, and what happened to everyone?" Lottie asked worriedly looking around the now empty stage.

"I bet that dickhead that bought this park had something to do with it" Vanessa through up a wager. "J.W. was the original owner, and he cared for his carnies, but when that other person, Lord Walter Alfred Winchill bought the park out from under him, he expressed and extreme dislike in what he deemed them as 'freaks' and wanted them banned from the grounds"

Lottie's eyes held a sadness often seen on these kind of adventures. "Those poor people, hated just because they were so different"

Vanessa nodded "Yeah, it sucks" She made sure that the cameras were rolling and continued to discuss what she had read as she moved to sit on the top step of the stage. "My guess is that when Jonas refused to fire the carnies, Walter did away with him and set it up to look like a suicide. Than when he demanded that the others leave his land, they revolted, murdering Winchill in their rage. Naturally being a Lord, he came from money, which brought the police." She paused and crossed her ankles "Upon arrival the police would've seen the two bodies of the men that held the deeds to the grounds, and a bunch of poor folks just looking to make a living. Rather than let the story escape into their sleepy, quiet little town, the carnies were murdered and the park shut down, claiming that a fire had broken out from one of the booths. They piled up the bodies and set them ablaze"

Lottie just stared at her friend in horror "You have a twisted mind, you know that?"

"So I've been told" Vanessa shrugged and hopped from the stage. "There's an old sight where the ground is charred, just past the Ferris wheel. C'mon and I'll prove it to you"

"I-I don't know. It's really dark out there, and the moon is full" Lottie stuttered, but her camera stayed focused on her friend regardless.

Vanessa scoffed "Don't be such a baby" She was just about to start teasing her friend, turning around with a smirk, when the look on Lottie's face made her stop and stare in dread. "What? Charlotte what do you see?" She knew this look, it was a look of panic.

"There's someone walking around the outside of the tent" Lottie whispered "Over there" she pointed a finger towards where the footsteps were coming.

Vanessa moved to stand next to her friend "Shit, shit, shit" She pulled out her bag of salt and filled her palm with a handful of the white grains. She motioned for Lottie to follow her close as they shuffled carefully towards the dark side of the tent. They held their breath and listened as the steps drew closer and two voices filled the air.

"I'm just saying, why do Twinkies get such a bed rep? They taste awesome"

"Because there is nothing even remotely healthy about putting that much sugar in your body for no reason. I cannot believe you are eating that!"

"What? It was still in the wrapper, there's nothing wrong with it"

The girls crouched and waited as they watched flashlights enter the side of the tent. Well, spirits didn't need flashlights, but still, they weren't taking any chances, even if it just meant they could run. Nodding at each other and waiting for the right moment, Lottie counted to three on her fingers and Vanessa jumped up, throwing the salt towards the two men that had entered the tent.

"Croatian!" They both yelled and made to run. But alas, Lottie somehow dropped her glasses and right straight into one of the men.

"Lottie!" Vanessa screamed, turning back to run to her friend.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on"

"Leave her alone!" Vanessa filled her hand with more salt, but watched as one of the men just held out a hand and helped her friend to her feet, handing her glasses to her.

Lottie nodded thanks and smiled shyly.

"What're you kids doing out here?"

"Who you calling kids mister?" Vanessa glared at them "We happen to be young adults!"

Both the men laughed "Yeah, well you happen to be trespassing"

"Who the heck are you?" Lottie asked

"Ah, well I'm Sam" the taller of the two indicated to himself "And this here is my brother Dean" the other guy waved a hand once "And we're…"

The girls spoke in excited unison "The Winchesters!"

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"We are such big fans of your work" Vanessa held out a hand and waited for him to shake it "You guys are the reason we joined the group of nimrods we work with in the first place"

"Wait, wait, wait" Dean held up a hand "Are you telling me that two chicks such as yourselves are part of that dorky web series 'Ghostfacers'?"

"Dean don't call them chicks" Sam scoffed.

"It's okay if he calls us chicks" Lottie giggled. "And yeah. They're out here somewhere too"

Sam and Dean shook their heads "We've searched the whole park and haven't seen or heard anybody else here." Dean commented.

Vanessa grinned and looked around the tent "Those cowards! I knew none of them would actually show up"

"But then who cut the fence?" Lottie asked.

"Guilty" Dean said with a smirk.

"Well, regardless there is defiantly still something on these grounds, we've got proof" She grabbed for Lottie's camera, intent on showing the Winchesters that they weren't just part of some 'silly little web show'"

Lottie held the camera out of her reach "Vanessa, it's my camera! I'll show them"

While the girls had been arguing over the footage and the guys had stood watching them, nobody noticed the dark shadow that entered from the far end of the tent.

"Just lemme show them!" Vanessa grunted and tried to pull the camera from her friends hands. Suddenly a thick blanket of cold fog wrapped around their ankles and up their bodies.

" _Leave this place or parish in flames"_ The figure held out a hand and growled in a deep voice.

"Get behind us!" Sam pushed both of the girls behind their bodies and pulled out a riffle, Dean already had his pointed in the direction of the spirit.

"Adios Lord Winchill"

The sound of gunfire filled the air mixed with the screams of the shadow. The girls held their hands over their ears and ducked behind the guys. When the smoke cleared, the air felt more peaceful. Almost joyful. The sounds of music was soft in the air and the stage flooded with light. All four of them smiled and looked around.

The Winchesters walked the girls back to the fence and to the parking lot where they got into Vanessa's car. They all swore to keep the story to themselves, but the girls knew they had a secret victory over the guys in another episode of 'Ghostfacers!' Meeting the Winchesters was evidence enough for them.

END…for now _  
_


End file.
